Aloïs Volker König
Aloïs Volker König (born December 24th, ????) is a Werwolf who lives as a transient mercenary, constantly traveling throughout Odyssia. He is currently the co-worker of the nekomata Karolin Fritzi Bäcker. Personality Aloïs is a rather complex individual, despite his tendency to seem stoic or uncaring at times. The most striking feature of his personality perhaps is his capacity to do violence. Aloïs sees himself as a hunter, and as a hunter he believes it is necessary to his very existance that he continues to assert his dominance as such. Aloïs could certainly be described as a psychopath, as he seems almost devoid of any empathy towards living beings, especially ones that do not live up to his standards of usefulness. He has a very businesslike demeanor, although he is capable of great charm and wit; to this extent, Aloïs's personality is rather contrary: even though he sees almost every living being as being below him, he still strives to make a sophisticated and perhaps even eloquent first impression on them. Aloïs seems to be devoid of positive relationships at this point, except for the one he has with Karolin. Being that it is in his nature as a Werwolf to require some sort of social hiearchy or belonging, Karolin seems to have fulilled this role to some extent. Aloïs is rather fond of her, affectionate even, and goes out of his way to make her happy. Karolin is most likely the only person whose needs he puts above his own. Early Life Aloïs was born under unclear circumstances, as he was either stolen away from his birth parents, or they were killed, all before his earliest memories of life. What is clear, is that he was "adopted" by the fanatical religious organization Letzte Quälerei at a very young age. From his earlie st years onward, Aloïs was indoctrinated by the organization and trained to be their "ultimate weapon," a tool to bring forth the end of life on Odyssia. For over one hundred years, Aloïs built up his power under the organization's watchful eye, until such a time that he had finally gathered the strength to begin his mission. The first step was simple; in order to begin bringing about the end of life on Odyssia, he first had to end the lives of his former comrades. Aloïs's first step into independant life was killing each and every person he had thusfar known, a task that he enjoyed thoroughly. After impeccably fulfilling aformentioned task, he went out into the world. While he has certainly continued his life in a violent fashion, it is not known if he plans to continue the work that Letzte Quälerei prepared him for. Abilities Aloïs's abilities are considerable, although it must be noted that he has not displayed all that he is capable of. It is known that Aloïs is capable of shifting in and out of various degrees of Werwolf transformation, allowing him to utilize the speed and physical assets of his species. He is also capable of phase shifting, allowing him to travel great distances as a cloud of white haze; this also allows him to avoid injury during combat, as well as making him highly mobile. This gives Aloïs a great deal of versatility in a battle. Aloïs is also known for his ability with firearms; he is a rather proficient shot and carries two semi-automatic pistols, loaded with explosive rounds. Played by Sir Metzgermeister Category:Character Category:Aloïs